


Rain

by Jentrevellan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: Ed is back from the West, and Winry is desperate to see if what was said at the train station is true.





	

"So Ed; was your trip to the West successful?" Winry asked hopefully, looking up from her dinner.

Sat across the table from her, Edward smiled and began explaining to her and Pinako, who also sat at the table, what his venture to the West had been like. He had unexpectedly turned up at the train station that afternoon and by chance, Winry had been walking through the small village, running a few errands. She had stared when she saw him step onto the street and glance around nervously. Then she called his name from across the street and his eyes fell on her, making him smile. She quickly purchased some vegetables and then ran across the street to meet him.

It was odd: the last time she had seen him, she had been waving him off as he set on a train to the West, and the last time they had spoken face to face... well that had been embarrassing for both of them. As they walked through the village and climbed the hill back to the big yellow house, Winry had doubted her mind as to whether that really _had_ been a marriage proposal. Well maybe it wasn't but he'd made himself pretty clear to her, hadn't he?

As she watched him talk now, she couldn't help but watch as his mouth moved to form words, and Winry had the sudden urge to kiss him. Sure, they had kissed in the past, and nothing more had happened (well, they had made out a few times, she admitted to herself), but there was no denying that she wanted more, yet somehow he seemed quite withdrawn on the matter. Surely if they were to be together (if that was what he wanted), then wasn't he supposed to kiss her and...

She blushed as she realised where her thoughts were taking her. Maybe that hadn't helped by the fact that Edward's hand just accidently brushed hers under the table. He paused talking and glanced at her, and she took a sharp intake of breath and they stared at each other. Pinako cleared her throat and urged Edward to continue with his anecdote. He apologised and carried on telling his story, which Winry was not listening to. She turned back to her dinner and ate quietly, making sure her legs were under her own chair.

When they had finished eating, Winry cleared away the dishes, trying to ignore the golden eyes that were watching her. She exited to the kitchen where she exhaled deeply and began washing up the dishes. A few minutes later, Edward came in the kitchen, holding a dirty glass in his hand.

"You forgot this one," he said, placing it by the sink, a warm hand on the small of her back. She paused and glanced at him through the corner of her eyes.

Nothing was said, and Winry could see a small smile on his face. She sighed and plunged her hands into the warm and soapy dishwater, and carried on cleaning, hoping that the warmth that was spreading through her would not leave if he removed his hand. She felt his breath on her bare neck and shivered.

"I missed you, Winry," he mumbled, moving some her hair gently aside and before she knew it, his soft lips lightly brushed her skin.

Slowly she turned, pulled her hands out of the dishwater and faced him. Feeling a little nervous, she reached up with her wet hands and rested her arms on either side of neck. As if it were natural their lips met in a light kiss. His arms wrapped around her as Winry deepened the kiss-

"Ed, you couldn't grab my pipe while you're in there, could you?" Pinako called from the other room.

They broke the connection, Edward's nose touching hers. He rolled his eyes and removed his hands from her waist, and she let hers drop. She smiled weakly and he winked at her and then picked up the old woman's pipe and left the room. Winry continued to wash up with a smile on her face, gingerly touching her lips which felt like they were pulsing. She wondered if he would come back, but he didn't as she finished the washing up, leaving the wet dishes to dry on the side. She glanced at the time, noting how late it was and exhaustion suddenly caught up with her – she had been working on many new automail designs for her customers, not to mention the latest model for Edward.

Walking back into the dining room where Pinako was smoking her pipe and Edward was talking, Winry paused when Edward silenced and Pinako looked up at Winry.

"You look tired dear," he grandmother noted.

She nodded. "Pulled an all-nighter last night to get this latest model done," she said, glancing at Edward who was not looking at her. "So I'm going to head to bed, hope neither of you mind?" she said, trying to get a response out of the now sullen Edward.

Pinako smiled. "That's fine dear, I'll see you in the morning," she said, taking another puff and turning back to talk to Edward quietly. Clearly she was dismissed and biting her tongue full of questions, Winry retreated and went upstairs to her bedroom.

She collapsed on her bed, her mind confused. She lay awake for a while until she heard those uneven footsteps pause by her door a few hours later. She held her breath and hopefully waited to see if he would knock or come in, but after a minute or two, Pinako's slow steps could be heard coming up the stairs, and the uneven feet moved away from her door and into the room next door.

It wasn't a surprise that after three months of being away with little to no personal maintence, Edward's leg needed a good check up. Not only that, but as usual she had been studying hard so she could create the best and latest model for her favourite customer and if he wanted, she would attach the new one today.

Winry had assured Pinako that she was quite capable of attaching the automail herself, but for some reason her grandmother insisted that she should come and watch, just to see 'the new techniques' that were being used in modern automail work. Winry tried not to let it get to her and had given in to her grandmother's wishes, silently disappointed that she wasn't going to share the time with just Edward.

Leading them both down to the basement where she had set up her own workshop over the last few months, Winry showed Edward to the bench and Pinako found a stool nearby. Winry had to turn away and take a deep breath as she leant against the counter, trying to ignore the warmth in between her legs as Edward had casually slipped off his trousers. She shook her self and arranged a tray of tools which she would need. This was ridiculous – when it came to automail, she had to be strictly professional, never mind if the patient was Edward or not.

She placed the tray of equipment on a small wheeled table and scooted it over to the side of the soft bench where Edward was sat. She zipped up her boiler suit, pulled her hair back and leant down to inspect her automail and how it had been treated over the last few months. After a few moments she sighed and looked up at him.

"Well, surprisingly, it doesn't look too bad," she admitted. "Although I can see that some of the screws are a little loose and the skin around the port looks a little sore," she hesitated and then smiled. "But on the contrary, it's better than not being looked after at all, like it used to be." And with that she beamed at him and he smiled back, making her heart warm.

She felt uncomfortable again. Why did her grandmother have to be sitting in here? Setting her jaw, she reached forward and muttered that she was going to detach the nerve endings and remove the leg. He simply nodded and looked away. Once it was removed, she felt quite warm and therefore unzipped the top of her boiler suit a bit. She examined the automail port and gave it a quick clean to stop the skin irritation and made sure all of the nerve endings were in a good condition.

Winry then got up from her stool and went to a small window by the ceiling and pushed it open as she could feel herself getting flustered. She rolled up her sleeved and tugged her hair behind her ears and then pulled her new model out of a cabinet where she kept her finished work. Pinako began bombarding her with questions about how she had made it, what materials she used and so on, to which Winry replied dryly, eager to get the leg on and finish this whole awkward situation and cool down outside. It wasn't her fault that her eyes kept travelling unnoticed up his legs and torso...

Once the nerves were attached, and Pinako had observed, she nodded and dismissed herself, saying she was going to start work on dinner. Winry mumbled a response as she continued to tighten a few screws and make sure the new leg was perfect. When the basement door slammed shut, she exhaled and heard Edward do the same. Curious, she looked up to see him staring at the ceiling with a few beads of sweat clinging to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning over, so she could feel underneath the metal leg. She tilted her head up at him when he didn't reply.

Her cheeks heated when she saw him glance at her... and her nearly exposing chest through her boiler suit (she did have that small black strap on, but she supposed that left nothing to the imagination). She pulled back and sat down squarely on the stool, and despite being so hot, she zipped up her suit a little more.

"What's up with you?" Winry mumbled, more to herself than to him as she picked up a screwdriver in her hands and examined the end to make sure it was the right size. Finally she had a small alone time with him and he remained silent. Feeling irritated, she threw down her screwdriver on the tray next to her and crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ed-" she began before Edward cut across her.

"Please don't cross your arms," he said quickly, trying not to look at her.

Winry frowned. "What? You're not making any sense..."

"It doesn't help if you cross your arms," he said, glancing at her crossed arms and suddenly spun away from her, sitting on the edge of the bench with his back to her.

Still confused and now slightly more irritated she stood up. "What the hell? I haven't finished with your leg yet."

He got up and pulled his trousers on, his back still facing her. "It's fine, I can check on it later. There's... err... something I've got to do," he said scratching the back of his head and tightening up his belt. He then made his way up the stairs without a backwards glance.

Winry bit her lip and slumped down on her stool feeling incredibly confused and foolish.

After a few more days of Edward dodging her, and her grandmother separating them, Winry began to get incredibly frustrated. The only time they saw each other was at dinner, and when Edward would sit down, he would make sure he wasn't sat next to or opposite her. Winry tried to ignore this to begin with, but she realised that this was getting ridiculous – it wasn't like him to be... so uncomfortable to be around her. Then doubts filled her mind – what if he was having second thoughts? What if he'd met a nicer, prettier girl in the West who didn't scold him for not looking after his automail or for not calling enough?

Then, one evening, Winry saw the perfect opportunity for the truth to come out. Pinako had sadly caught a rather nasty cold and had taken to bed early, telling them both not to be up too late. They had been sat in opposite corners of the living room reading different books and, because Edward appeared to be ignoring Winry, Winry was now ignoring Edward, and neither of them had spoken to one another for a whole day.

Pinako's footsteps finally retreated to her bedroom upstairs and after a few minutes, Winry slammed her book shut only to find Edward doing the same. They both paused and stared at each other suspiciously, until Edward got out of his seat, throwing his book on the sofa next to him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he said, stretching.

"You bet," she said, putting her book on the seat she had just been sat in. It was as if he had just read her mind – she had had a walk in her thoughts too, and in all honesty, she needed to get out of the house.

They left quietly, turning the lights off before hand. Walking side by side and in silence, Winry glanced at him through her hair and noticed he was doing the same. Feeling her face heat, she looked away and smiled, desperate to start a conversation.

"It's nice to be out of the house," she suggested lamely. Her shoulders sagged and she bit her lip. He simply nodded in response.

She mentally scolded herself: this was unlike them, being so quiet around each other. They had known each other for years and even when she had admitted to herself her… feelings for him, it hadn't made things and worse for them…in fact, it only took him two years later to realise he felt the same. But maybe… he felt uncomfortable because he had committed to her? Maybe he had found another woman out in the West…

Then she remembered the kiss they had shared on the night he had come back. Surely that would have meant something…?

"Look, Winry," Edward began, clearing his throat. Looking at him and grateful for the interruption of her thoughts, Winry beckoned for him to continue.

"…I really should explain…no, well….apologise…" he said, and Winry started at him. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"For what?" she asked.

"I should have called and written more-"

"It's fine: I was grateful to hear from you in the first place. You sent me four letters; more than what you sent me during your journeys for the Stone," she said simply. Receiving just one letter had made her smile brightly for a whole week, but she didn't voice that.

"Ok, but I should have phoned you-"

"Ed," she hushed, coming to a halt and turning to him. Edward stopped too and looked down at her. She smiled and reached out to take his right hand: it was still strange to feel the warm flesh beneath her fingers as he had carried the metal arm for so long. She felt his tense body relax a little and they carried on walking, until Winry felt a spot of rain on her cheek. She ignored it and they continued to walk hand in hand until she could feel her hair getting quite damp.

"We should head back," Edward said. "Otherwise we are going to get drenched."

Winry looked behind her, and was surprised to see how far they had walked. The little yellow house was nowhere to be seen: there were at least a few miles away from it. She glanced around and suddenly remembered where she was. It was an old path they used to take when they were children, which meant…

"Let's just find some shelter for a bit. If I remember right, the school is just over that hill," she said. "We'll get soaked if we go back to the house and I'm sure it will clear soon."

He nodded and they began to run up the hill. The rain began to fall think and fast now, the only sounds in the quiet country was the pour of the rain thumping on the ground and trees, and their heavy breathing, as they climbed the hill. When they reached the top, it was just a small path down to the small school building. Its tall clock tower flashed in the lightening, but Winry didn't bother looking at the time: it had been broken for many years and never been repaired.

The porch of the school isolated a small patch of dryness by the door and they halted at the doors, catching their breath. Winry shivered, suddenly wishing she had brought a coat but knew it would have been useless anyway. She looked at Edward who was frowning out at the rain around them, and could help herself when her eyes wandered to his torso. He was wearing a collard white shirt, which was a little undone at the top, and his usual smart dark trousers. His shoes were now wet and covered in mud, as was the hem of his trousers. What made Winry blush though was the fact that the rain had in fact made Edward's shirt completely see-through, and goose bumps were rising on his arms and neck. She had seen him topless many times from automail appointments, but for some reason the soaked shirt clung to his muscles, making them give more depth and shadow.

"Do you think it's open?" Edward asked, looking at the door they were pressed up against. The porch was only small.

Trying to collect her thoughts, Winry smiled and tried the handle. Unsurprisingly, the door opened. That was the nice thing about living in an isolate village with a close community: doors were usually always unlocked. They pushed open the double doors as the wind picked up, making the rain lash in their faces and the doors much heavier. They eventually heaved them closed, and panting looked at each other. Edward smiled and as silence settled between them.

Winry moved away from the door and looked around. The old school building only had one large classroom. There weren't many children in Resembool, so it was alright to have them in one big class together. The desks were facing the front and Winry began to walk down the middle aisle of desks.

"Do you remember going to school here?" Winry said, as she paused by the table she used to sit at.

Edward came up behind her, looking around and scratching his head. "Only just. Al and I dropped out before you did," he said. "I remember you used to fall asleep sometimes behind your book."

"And you punched Johnny Atkins who sat next to me because he always told the teacher," Winry chuckled, turning to face Edward.

He shrugged and slouched over to the teacher's desk. It was a Friday, and the classroom would be left empty for the whole weekend. Winry moved to the desk also and studied the blackboard as Edward flicked through a book on the desk.

"Hmm they were being taught biology today," Winry said, making conversation. The rain was hammering down on the tiled roof of the school house, so there was no way they would be leaving soon. A rumble of thunder close by confirmed her thoughts.

Edward looked up and smiled. He walked towards the blackboard and shook his head. He picked up the chalk from the desk behind him. Winry perched on the end and watched him with an amused face.

"They got this part all wrong: the triceps and biceps are mixed up," he muttered, rubbing off the chalk annotation with his hand.

Winry coked her head to the side, and pushed herself up from the desk. She pushed in front of him, whipped the chalk out of his hands and wiped out his own annotations. She wrote what had been written there before.

"Nope, you were wrong Ed; trust a doctor on this one," she said, turning to look at him, expecting a retort back at her but none came.

She realised, that they were stood incredibly close together, her left shoulder touching the blackboard, the rest of her back pressed against him. Timidly, she turned further and looked up at him, her head resting against the board. Despite the cold rain chilling her to the bone, she now felt rather warm as they stared at each other in a proximity that was so close, it had not happened for a long time.

Winry felt her neck pain a little as she looked up at him, and felt her breath catch in her throat. If he wasn't going to move, then she was. But as she inched a little forward, she was surprised to find those lips she was searching to capture her mouth first. It wasn't a light kiss, like all the other's had been in the past. It was a passionate, almost desperate kiss, her head banging lightly against the chalkboard.

The chalk stick she held in her hands fell to the floor and rolled under the desk, but she didn't notice as his hand grasped hers against the board, pinning her there. It was many kisses over and over, until Winry pulled out her tongue ever so slowly and traced Edward's bottom lip. She gasped as he responded by opening his mouth and their tongues danced together, giving Winry a small thrill as she could taste him even better.

Too soon, Winry found it hard to breathe, and reluctantly she pulled away, panting slightly, a smile reaching her face as Edward breathed heavily. A wicked grin came across his face and he moved to kiss her again when they had caught their breath somewhat. Winry wiggled her hand free from Edward's and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so warm and knew that he was blushing, but then so was she, as she lightly traced her fingers across his back on top of his damp shirt. He shivered and Winry smiled as he carried on kissing her, loving the effect she was having on him.

He pressed up closer to her, so their torsos were touching, her breasts resting against him, in-avertedly pushing them up. Chalk from the board behind her was dusting her shirt and skirt, but neither of them took any notice. Again, they had to gasp for air and with their noses touching; they looked at each other, both of their faces red. Winry felt so warm, yet she was shivering from her clothes which felt like they were getting colder and colder.

She tiled her head as he hesitated, breaking their eye contact. He looked down and quickly back up, when he saw her breasts very close and obvious, her black bra showing wonderfully through her grey soaked shirt. Not really knowing what she was doing, she began to caress his neck, her fingers getting wet from his dripping hair, and a small amount of sweat on his neck.

"Is something wrong?" she mumbled as he glanced away.

His gaze became fixed on her and he shook his head. "No, no…it's just that, aw hell, I don't even know what I'm doing Win!" he exclaimed quietly.

Water dripped down from Edward's bangs and onto her face. She smiled brilliantly and removed her hands from his neck. For a moment he looked disappointed, until she took his hands in her own and placed them on her waist.

"Ed, I don't know what I am doing either," she said slowly, her hands tracing up his toned arms. "But let's just see what happens, eh?" She winked.

He blinked and nodded. After a moment of what appeared to be contemplation, he smiled too and went in to kiss her. She relished the sweet taste of his mouth: how long she had waited for it! Their first kiss had been not long after he had restored his arm and come back to Resembool with his brother after the Promised Day. It had been a sweet and nervous kiss by the kitchen sink as they had done the dishes one evening. He had tasted of apples then, but that was probably because he had just eaten a slice of her apple pie. She had supposed that was a way of saying thank you, until he had kissed her again before leaving to greet somebody in Central. It had only been quick, but she could distinctly recall the faint taste of honey.

Now she could get full pleasure in that taste of honey and she wasn't going to let go of it that easy. A tight excitement could be felt in between her legs and Edward hesitantly moved his arms around her. They swept up her back, making her arch a little, and one hand rested in her tangled and damp hair, whilst the other continued to feel her all over. She felt him hesitate again as his hand came to the large swell of her breasts, but he must have recalled what Winry had said and she smiled into his mouth as he grabbed her right breast and squeezed it. Edward's breathing became heavier as he squeezed it, and he moved his lips from Winry's mouth and kissed desperately across her jaw and down her neck. She moaned as her nipples became hard through her shirt, and Edward responded by rubbing the tip with his thumb.

She couldn't believe how wonderful she felt between her legs. Winry could feel her panties' getting wet which wasn't because of the thunderstorm outside. The building shook, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice the rattle of the roof as the rain hammered against it.

Her eyes opened slowly when she felt Edward pause. She looked at him to see his cold hands shaking as he undid the top button of her shirt. He kissed her neck again, and moved downwards as he undid more and more buttons. His mouth touched her breasts in her bra, but he moved passed them and moved down her toned stomach all the way to the final button at the top of her skirt. He looked up at her and smiled at her with a look Winry had never seen before in all of her years of knowing him: he lad lust in his eyes, a lust just for her.

Winry couldn't help it when she shivered again and Edward noticed. He peeled her shirt from her shoulders and arms, making the small blonde hairs on her skin stand on end. Inching forward a little, so she wasn't leaning against the board, Edward pulled her shirt off, leaving her shaking in her black bra. Throwing the blouse to the floor, he then rubbed his hands against her arms to warm her up and get the circulation flowing. Neither of them was stupid, and knew that if they didn't warm up and get the blood flowing then it could turn nasty into pneumonia, and not just their evening would be ruined.

Edward's hands found her breasts again, and he squeezed them both making Winry forget that she was incredibly cold. Tentatively, he reached around her back and found the troublesome clip. Winry bent her arms behind her and helped him, until it was unhooked and the bra fell forgotten to the floor. He cupped her breasts in his warming hands and moved forwards to lick her nipples. It was so sudden and unexpected, that Winry grasped his shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into the material, a gasp escaping her. Despite his earlier hesitations and nervousness Winry dismissed them: he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, or what he wanted anyway.

He sucked her nipples and she moaned loudly when he gently bit one of them. It was too much; she could feel herself getting too excited.

"Ed… Ed I…" she gasped, finding it difficult to breathe.

Edward stopped and looked up at her, his face flushed. He straightened and went into kiss her on the mouth again, but she reached out her hands and pressed them to his chest, making him stop. Puzzled he cocked his head to one side.

"I think you're over-dressed," she said, getting her breath back. She wasn't going to tell him that had been way too good.

He chuckled and nodded, and moved his hands away from her and up to his shirt. She reached out, and pulled his hands away. She wanted to do this herself. The amount of times she had secretly looked as he had taken his shirt off in the past…well this time she wanted to take it off. She was calm as she unbuttoned his shirt and reached up to pull it down from his shoulders, her face feeling warm. Winry was determined not to look at him, because she may then just falter. She peeled the material from his broad shoulders and muscled arms, running her hands across his bare skin as she did so. Never had she had the chance to touch him so freely, where she had always wanted to run her hands across. She wasn't stupid or blind: she had seen him grow and those muscles strengthen and tone.

Edward removed his hands from her as he pulled his arms out the sleeves. He stood before her for a moment, and then glanced behind him. Before she could react, Edward picked her up and placed her on the desk, a hand riding up her skirt. She naturally wrapped her legs around him, kicking off her shoes behind his back. She felt his warm fingers trace up her thigh, as his other hand supported her back. Winry sucked in the air quickly as his nervous hand reached the edge of her underwear. In one swift movement, her lifted her up again, and pulled the underwear down to her knees. Placing her back on the desk with a small _thud_ , Winry reached forward and pulled him to her as his hand sought out the warm space between her legs.

With her hands buried in his hair, she couldn't help but tug it as a finger caressed her wet clitoris. It was so sensitive and unexpected that she couldn't help but moan very loudly, her head flying back a little. She hadn't expected him to find her little spot so soon, and by the looks of it, neither had he. Edward hesitated and then traced down her wet parts, his thumb gently rubbing her clitoris and his other fingers playing tentatively around a small hole that was opening up for him.

Never had Winry been touched by anyone, let alone Edward like this. As one finger pushed its way inside her, she grabbed his back, her fingernails digging into her skin. She couldn't help but moan as he began to keep moving it in an out and she became more open to him. Winry wanted him to stop, because she was losing control and wanted to save herself, but at the same time she didn't want him to remove his hands. Her legs quivered and she could feel the strength in them wrapped around him begin to loosen.

She knew she wanted more. He was biting her shoulder softly, his breath ragged and she knew she wasn't alone in wanting more. Knowing Edward was supporting her balance; she moved her hands away from his back and found the buckle to his trousers. His fingers stopped moving and she looked at him through her damp hair. He quickly smiled back, before straightening to make it easier for Winry to undress him.

As her senses came back to her, Winry's hands shook as the belt became undone and she unzipped the trousers, all too aware of the bulge they were covering. She liked her lips as she pulled his trousers down, knowing that it was her turn to make him want even more. She noticed that as she pulled his trousers down to his knees, he had cleverly undone the zip of her skirt, making it fall to the floor. He stepped out of his trousers and for a moment they stood there, looking at each other. She could see that he was very hard through his boxers and she pulled her panties down to her feet and stepped out of them. Deciding it was unfair that she was the only naked one, she reached forward and tucked her fingers beneath the elastic material around his waist and slowly pulled down his boxers.

She sunk to her knees as Winry pulled the boxers down to his feet. His shoes and socks were off and she silently wondered when he had taken them off. His hand grabbed her shoulder and she looked up at him from the ground to realise that he was looking up at the ceiling. Edward's member was almost on her eye level and she couldn't help but blush as she looked at the trailing line of golden hair from his stomach to the erect penis in front of her. It was bigger than she had expected, not that she had been imagining about it, she quickly and silently corrected herself. She felt nervous again, and bit her lip wondering if it was going to hurt. Some of the other girls in the village had spoken about their wedding nights and how there had been blood and it had hurt…

Dismissing the thoughts, she reached out a hand and touched him, and instantly the grip on her shoulder tightened and he let out a gasp. Winry realised that here Edward Elric was, letting down all of his guard for her, and as she caressed his member she smiled, feeling privileged. All doubtful thoughts of other women Edward may have encountered were banished from her mind as she realised that by exposing himself entirely to her was an act of trust that he wouldn't give to just anybody. She wrapped her hand around his member and moved it up and down, amazed by the hard feeling.

Winry carried on, enjoying the way her touch was making him moan out loud and his legs shake. Occasionally her arm would accidently touch his automail leg causing her to shiver at the unexpected cold compared with the head of the rest of his body.

"Win…Winry…" he gasped from above her. Startled, she looked up and stopped moving.

Edward crouched down so he was eye level with her. He reached forward and placed a warm hand behind her head and moved closer. She naturally began to lay down on the wooden floor in-between the desk and the blackboard. As they lay, Edward reached forward and wheeled the teacher's chair away, so Winry wouldn't hit her head. When she was lying down completely, Edward ran his hands up and down her legs, taking deep breaths.

"Do you…are you…umm, sure?" he breathed, as she opened her legs.

She nodded. "Would I be here if I wasn't?" she whispered. After so many years of them blocking up their hormones, it was only right for them to suddenly come out once they got started.

"I've read that it can… I might hurt you," he mumbled.

Winry paused. "I read that too. But it's alright."

He moved forward and placed his hands on either side of her head. She gazed up at him, as she felt his member mover closer and closer to her open legs.

"I don't want to hurt you," he breathed.

Winry clicked her tongue and placed her hands on his back, pushing him forward. Sure, she was scared she was going to get hurt and was touched by his concern for her, but at the end of the day, she had been waiting for this for longer than she cared to imagine.

He bit his lip and she closed her eyes as his face came before her. He kissed her, and then slipped slowly inside her. She gasped, and gripped his back, her fingers digging in again. She clenched her teeth, turning her face away from him as he moved deeper inside her. The sensation was so wonderful yet painful at the same time. It did feel like something inside her was ripping and burning, but as he began to withdraw and then move inside her again, the pain subsided and she realised that this was it: they were losing their virginity to each other. It sent a wave of excitement through her and as the pain began to ease off; she turned to face him, and kissed him quickly to silently urge him to continue.

Edward paused and then moved a little quicker. Her right leg kept touching his freezing metal leg which made her skin rise all over her. Winry mused that it probably wasn't just that which was making her shiver: as Edward began to moan a little as she rocked underneath him in sync. It was so natural, yet Winry was sure that he was feeling as clueless about it as she was. She supposed it was instinct they were acting on, but how sheer instinct feel this good?

Her mouth opened and she moaned loudly, making Edward's arm quiver. She saw him shake and his breathing become more laboured as he began to thrust harder. Winry bit his shoulder as he snaked his arms underneath her and thrust even deeper inside of her, making her cry out. He looked at her, worry in his eye, but she kissed him on the cheek, and carried on moving to encourage him to do so.

Feeling a little stronger, Winry wrapped her legs once more around his torso, and the feeling changed, due to the slight alteration in position. She was almost lifting her hips up to him, making it easier for him to penetrate her deeper, which he did willingly. With every push inside her, she responded with a moan which she couldn't contain. She wasn't aware that her moans were getting increasingly louder and echoed around the school room blocking out the rumble of thunder that loomed over them.

Winry lost all track of time as they rocked in rhythm together, but even though she was enjoying herself immensely, an idea came to her mind. Without trying to think about it too much, she stopped moving and pressed her hands to Edward's chest. He stopped to, and gasping for air looked down at her. She winked at him and gave him a gentle push and attempted to slide out from under him.

"Your turn to lie down," she said, her voice shaking.

A dumbfounded look filtered across Edward's face and Winry couldn't help but chuckle softly. Then he grinned that wicked smile at her and did as she said. Winry climbed on top of him, her legs straddling him. She glanced up at him, to see him closing his eyes in expectation, and she slowly moved her body down onto him.

She felt incredibly tight, and panicked for a moment, that he wasn't going to fit in her. But then, as she continued to lover herself, she found that it just felt that way, because of the new position. Again the burning in-between her legs hurt, but she squeezed her eyes tight shut and bit her lip and began to bounce up and down.

Her eyes opened wide however when two warm hands found their way up her legs and to her backside. She looked down at Edward who was staring shamelessly at her breasts, as they bounced when she moved. Feeling her face heated as he supported and squeezed her, she began to feel her head spin as she lost awareness of the surroundings. His hands on either side of her thighs were helping her to move faster until all that could be heard was the meeting of their bodies and the gasps and moans that escaped both of them.

"Nnugh, Winry…" he gasped, and quickly moved his hands from her legs to her back, where he pulled her down to him. His lips crushed onto hers and before she knew it, she was being rolled back onto the floor with Edward on top of her again. He slid back inside her and with their limbs completely entangled, continued to move incredibly quickly.

Winry could feel her body shaking and she knew that her climax was close. As she bit her teeth into Edward's shoulder attempting to quieten her pleasurable moans, Edward yelled and Winry felt his member inside her pulse. It was too much and set her off and she cried out as she came to her climax, her back arching.

She could feel her breath coming back to her. Edward had almost collapsed onto her; his head buried in her hair and his face against her neck. He kissed her neck, and she felt herself covered in sweat. Slowly and somewhat sadly, Edward moved out of her and the cold around them became obvious. He rolled off her and sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. They stayed silent for a while as they caught their breaths.

Still in slight shock, Winry rested her head against Edward's chest, feeling his heart beat slower to a more relaxed pace. She closed her eyes and recalled what they had just been through together knowing that there was no going back. For their first time it had been pretty successful and hadn't hurt that much. Although as Winry thought about it, she realised that she was actually feeling quite sore down below, and tentatively reached down to find her area incredibly drenched. She prodded around for a moment, to see if she could feel any damage or cuts, and when she pulled her hand back, she was relieved to see that there was no blood. After all, she had read that not all women bled on their first time.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward mumbled. Winry turned; surprised to see his eyes wide open.

She propped herself onto her elbows next to him and looked down, her now tangled hair falling onto his chest. She shook her head and smiled weakly, trying to ignore the roughness in between her thighs. "No, not really. I mean it hurt a little, but it was just…umm… too good to stop," she admitted, her face flushing.

Edward tilted his head and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad you're alright," he sighed. Then he propped himself on his elbows too, his face serious. "Look Winry, I need to make something clear. I don't want you to think that I've just come back to see you to just get…umm a _lay_ or whatever the slang term is. I don't want you to think that I've taken advantage of you or anything because I would never do that, and…I…" he trailed off and looked away.

Winry stood up and smiled to herself. She reached a hand down to help him up.

"So everything you said at the train station was true?" she asked.

He stared at her and nodded. "Of course it was. What about you?" he asked quickly, looking away and suddenly nervous.

Winry chuckled and reached out and took his hand in her own. "What do you think?" she said. "I don't think anyone will believe me when I tell them how you sort of proposed. I mean, you did right?" she stuttered, her face getting warmer. She felt more embarrassed now than she did when they were 'discovering' each other…

Edward scratched the back of his head and reached down to pick up both his and Winry's underwear. "I guess I didn't really make myself clear-"

"It's alright," Winry replied, taking her underwear from Edward and pulling them on. "I thankfully have known how to decipher 'Edward-talk' for a few years now," she said, and punched him lightly in the stomach as he straightened from pulling his boxers back on. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, his face turning pink. Winry picked up her clothes from the floor and clicked her tongue.

"Our clothes are still wet," she said, a draught making her feel cold and the sweat clinging to her didn't help.

Edward picked his shirt up from the ground as if to confirm her statement. "I wonder if there are some blankets or something in here?" he said, looking around the room.

Winry walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled it open. Inside, she was grateful to find a large brown coat and a blanket. She called over Edward who gave the coat to her. He wrapped the blanket around himself and then went to the back of the room, where there was a door leading to the toilets.

"I'll go and see if I can get the heating on," he called.

Winry pulled the large coat over her that fell to her knees. Feeling odd about being practically naked in some stranger's coat, she picked up her bra from the floor that wasn't too damp and clipped it on. Then she put the coat over her: it nearly came down to her knees and the sleeves were nearly twice as long as her arms.

A few minutes later, Edward came back into the main room. He had been successful in locating the boiler and turning the heating on. They sat on the floor next to the radiator, both of them shivering.

"Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to shelter in here," Winry sighed, glancing up at the ceiling as the rain still drummed against it.

"Not a good idea?" Edward said, started. He turned to stare at her. "Sure we're as cold as hell, we're probably going to get colds and we could be in here for a while, but I don't see why that's a problem. Besides if we get really cold again like before, then I suppose we could…" Edward trailed off at the look on Winry's face. The cheek of him to suggest that!

She crossed her arms underneath the coat. "I can't believe you're itching to get into my pants after you've just been there!" she exclaimed.

"Well it warmed us up now, didn't it?" he sniggered. "Okay okay, I'm sorry!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, but still grinning from ear to ear.

They stayed in silence for a while, until Winry could feel her eyelids drooping. She tried to protest against the sleep that wanted to take over her, but as she glanced to her right, she saw that Edward was already asleep. She pulled her feet up to her chest and rested her head on his shoulder, no longer able to keep her eyes open. They had done quite a lot of exercise after all.

It seemed only moments later that she was being shaken awake. Winry mumbled and tried to roll over, but the shaking persisted.

"Winry!" Edward hissed.

She opened her eyes, the memory of last night coming back. The schoolroom was filled with sunlight, and Winry had to blink a couple of times before she could focus on Edward in front of her.

He was desperately pulling on his clothes. With his shirt open, he ran to pick up Winry's clothes from the floor and passed them to her.

"Ed, what the-"

"Shush!" he hissed, pressing a finger to his lips. She frowned and grabbed her clothes. They were thankfully dry, but as she pulled on her blouse did she hear the voices outside the school house, making her stomach drop and horror rise within her.

"…I suppose. It's very lucky it didn't happen during the day when the school kids were in," a man was saying somewhere near the door.

"You're right. Thank goodness nobody was hurt. Is the town officer coming to look at it?" another said.

"Yeah they should be here soon with the caretaker," the first man replied.

Winry finished buttoning her shirt and stared at Edward who was pulling his shoes on. Winry slid her shoes on also and then glanced frantically around the room. Edward came up to her and pressed his lips against her ear.

"A tree collapsed onto the toilets last night whilst we were asleep. We need to get out of here quick before they find out we were here," he whispered.

She nodded. "I suggest the back entrance over there," Winry pointed to the door over her shoulder. It was away from the view of the strangers and faced a hill, so nobody would see them leave.

Making sure her hair was decent and quickly pulling Edward's own hair back into a pony tail, they slowly opened the back door. Winry peered round and saw the coast was clear. They crept out, the stranger's voices on the other side of the building. They walked around the school house, and Edward took Winry's hand, which surprised her.

"Oh, Miss Rockbell and Mr. Elric! What are you two doing here?" one of the strangers said, smiling at them. Winry recognized him as one of the local farmers from a few fields over.

"We came to see the damage of last night's storm," Winry lied smoothly, ignoring Edward's tightened grasp on her hand. "A tree near my house lost lots of its branches and a few slates from the roof came off," she said, hoping that it was true.

"It sure was one of the worst storm's we've seen in these parts for a while," the other stranger agreed. He appeared to be the farmer's son. "If you need your roof fixing, I would be happy to help…?" he offered hopefully.

Edward draped an arm around Winry's shoulder, making her face warm.

"It's alright, I'm quite good at fixing the Rockbell roof," Edward said curtly, and turned to leave, Winry following him.

It was as they were a field away from the school did they both stop and burst out laughing. It had been close…perhaps a little _too_ close.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but thought I would now share on Ao3! This was my first ever smutty fanfic (and I wrote it back when smut was called a lemon). 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved.


End file.
